Shadow of the Day
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: Matt and Mello Rated M for language and such, cause Mello is a bad boy...and so is Mattie! "Sometimes goodbye is the only way".....
1. Beginnings

A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back after who knows how long! It feels great!! Hopefully this story does okay, since my other chapter stories, never usually make it past 1 or 2 chapters xD!!

Shadow of the Day is in Matt's point of view. XD yay Matt is telling us a story!! (I'm hyper)

I have this one planned out fairly well, unlike with my other ones though, and I already have 4 chapters written, you'll only get to read them if I get reviews though. I want to know how I'm doing, and if no one tells me, I get a low self esteem and just stop writing. Yeah I have trust issues haaahaaa!!

This is dedicated to Blackdragonflower and (even though she told me not to) xFamousxLastxWordsx

both of you have inspired me to write a MattxMello story. Blackdragonflower-san...I didn't intend to copy you by having Matt get caught!!

You'll all see soon.

Also, please check out Graffiti and Echo, the awesome stories that inspired me! I love you guys, and I apologize for this long note. On with the story!!

* * *

_I felt my lungs on fire, saw my breath in little white puffs trailing behind me, heard the whistles followed by muffled yells and the echoing of my own two feet. I smelled the burning food from the hot dog stand I just passed, and tasted the bitterness of what I knew was defeat. _

I was caught, that was the last of it. In my last few minutes of freedom, I was forced to sit and suffer though my memories. Blood stain red and fire orange shading in my past. I could clearly see myself back in my old house. Where were they? Where were my parents? They had been killed and I was next, I just knew it.

I remember pushing through the thick, dark smoke, and then in my mind, I found myself sitting on what used to be my front lawn. Watching my parents, my home, a killer, and all the evidence burn to ashes.

I always wish I didn't escape. Times like when I was accused of starting the fire, when it was freezing cold and I was sleeping outside, when I had to steal just to survive- those are just a few.

Now that I am slipping back into reality, and getting placed into a cop's car, well, this is just another one of those times...

* * *

"Wammy's or prison?" I asked, thinking, _what the hell is a wammy? _

"Yeah." A stern looking guy with a shiny badge confirmed to me. "You passed the little IQ test we were told to give you, and you certainly ain't got no parents!"

I heard a few of the others laughing behind me and I wanted to turn around and punch the smiles right off of their faces, but that would leave me in an even worse situation.

"Well, I really don't feel lie going to jail like I'm some sort of criminal, so I guess I'll go to this Wammy's place..."

_I don't know what exactly it is, but I guess I don't even need to know. As soon as they let their guard down I'm gonna run anyway, so it doesn't even matter. _

"I just called the House. They're going to be sending someone to get you." One of he guys who was behind me and laughing earlier told me.

"You're lucky kid. Not everyone gets into this orphanage. You'd be pretty screwed if you didn't..." Another cop started to tell me, before I heard light knocking on the door next to me.

I turned to look and saw an older man standing in the doorway. His spectacles reflected the dim lights on the ceiling and his gray hair blended with his pale skin and the dirty concrete walls quite nicely. You honestly could barely see him since he was so camouflaged.

"Where is he?" The old man asked, and immediately I was pushed into him. "Hello, I'm Roger. What is your name?" He asked me with forced kindness.

I didn't reply.

"Hmm?" He nudged again.

I still didn't answer.

I could see he was beginning to lose his patience, so I decided to tell him, before he asked again. "My name is Mail." I mumbled.

"Mail? Mail what?"

I hate my name, I always did. It almost physically hurt me to let it leave my dry lips. "Jeevas...my name is Mail Jeevas."

Despite what I figured would happen- since it always does- nobody laughed. I almost caught a few bits of sympathy I think. They probably just recognized my name from the papers, and the tombstones.

"Okay, well then...let's go now."

I was led by frail hands to a sleek black car. My lips had long turned blue from the late January wind, and sliding into the car was like a small miracle. It was warm, and I almost felt at home in my mothers' arms.

I felt hot tears sting my still rosy cheeks and I bit my lip to keep from crying. Maybe my life was bad, okay, terrible...but I'm not gonna let it get even more melancholy by crying.

Hell, who knows, Wammy's might be good for me.  
Maybe I won't wanna run away. I could meet friends, and make a family for myself.

Crying won't help me, and I refuse to let it slow me down. I am determined to either be loved, or hated.

God only knows if I'll even be _accepted!_

I then took a break from ranting to myself, and rested my head in my hands, to await the end of the agonizingly slow ride to Wammy's House.

And fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter one. I always enjoy writing, it's typing it up that I hate!! XD I apologize for any errors. I have no Beta..mine has been MIA for about 5 months...I hope he's okay...

Anyway, Blackdragonflower is working on a songfic for me right now I think. To Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel.

I love them so much!! Okay...I love _Bill _so much!! Thanks to you Bdf!


	2. Entrance

Hey Everyone! I'm sorry I waited so long to update!! I've just been very busy, and I haven't gotten any reviews soo I didn't think you'd miss the story much haha. Uhh I really don't have anything to say about this chapter, other than I hope you enjoy it...yet I say that about everything I write hahaaa.

I guess **Tokio Hotel fans should look for the little fan-service I included. At the beginning of the next chapter, if no one gets the secret Tokio Hotel related thing in this chapter, I'll tell you! (That means review with the answer!! PLEASE REVIEW!! :begs:)**

**If you get it, you'll get either a story request, or an amv request that I'll do for you.**

_Speaking of story requests, Blackdragonflower-san I'm getting there with yours, let me tell you, it's a fun one to write :D_

Okay, on with the show!!

* * *

Chapter Two- Shadow of the Day-- Entrance

* * *

The next thing I felt was a pair of hands shaking me awake. They were trying their best to be gentle, but I knew they just didn't have the capacity.

Wammy's House was a big place. A tall brick building with ivy growing up the sides and a gigantic gate in the front that was rusting from years of damage by the children that cam and passed.

I could see very few people outside, but through large stained glass windows I saw many children reading and writing in what appeared to be a library. _What a drag _I thought, for I hadn't been to school in a little under two years.

When Roger and I were inside, he led me to room 483 in the boy's dorm.

"You'll be sharing a room with a boy who goes by the name of Mello. He's blonde and has an obsession with chocolate. I think he is a few months older than you." Roger told me, and without waiting for a response, he continued. "It'll be hard, I'll give you that. He's a very touchy person. You see, yo are 3rd in line, he is 2nd. He worked his way up to the place he's at now. You were already 3rd upon entrance."

My eyes must have showed how I was feeling inside. A little cocky, somewhat scared, but mostly VERY confused. Despite my feelings mixing inside me I was interested in this 'Mello' guy.

"What are we in line for?" I asked him, but he didn't seem to hear. Either that, or, he didn't feel like answering.

"Come along. It's time for you to meet L." He said finally, ushering me along.

* * *

L's office was a dark and bleak place. It carried the stench of many different sweets...and...feet.

I was very alert when I was stationed there because it just had an eerie aura about it, like someone was going to creep out of a shadow, and get you.

Honestly, I was a little frightened of L when I first met him. He was tall and strange looking. His hair was quite messy, and looked like it hadn't been groomed in days. L's eyes sent a shock down my spine, and I found it hard to look at him for long because of this.

Those eyes were dull and dark, and could perhaps see right through you. A light shade of black outlined them, and at first glance, one would think he was wearing eyeliner. My best guess was that he hadn't slept for a while.

"Good afternoon Roger. May I ask who you've brought with you?" L asked Roger, and I figured that was my cue.

"My name is Mail Jeevas...sir." I suddenly felt so nervous around him, aside from feeling frightened of course. I mean, he is amazing! The stories Roger told me on the way were enough to make me respect him fully, without knowing him, and while still fearing him.

And to think, I'm 3rd in line to BE him!  
I can see why Mello might be so protective of his rank!

The pale faced man smiled at me. "Please, just L will be fine."

"Oh..okay." I smiled to.

I think...I think maybe, I could really get to love L. Like, as if he were a big brother.

"Well, let's see about an alias for you Mail."

After a few moments of running down a list on is laptop, L turned to me. "How about Matt?" He shifted in his chair a bit, and I began to ponder his strange sitting style.

He was on his butt, almost sitting like normal, but he had his knees pulled up to his chest as if he were in some kind of fetal position. I really got deep into my thinking, I guess, because L had begun to dangle a plate of fruits and candies in my face. I grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry, and he repeated his question. "Would you like to go by the name of Matt?"

I didn't need to think at all. It was far better than my real name, plus, L was the one giving it to me!

"Yes, sir!" L looked at me blankly, his head cocked slightly to the side. "I mean L!" I cried hurriedly and he smirked.

"You're going to do fine here Matt, but I must say something..." I was incredibly eager to hear what it was. "...There is a 72 chance that you are planning to run away from here. Or at least, you WERE going to. Do you still feel like running?"

My eyes grew wide. How did he know? I opened my mouth to speak, but caught myself. Now that I actually stopped to think about it...I didn't want to run anymore. I wanted to stay, with L.

"No L. I...umm...I don't wanna run no more" I whispered. He reached over for his sweets again.

"Good. Now have a chocolate, and be on your way. Roger and I have some very important business to attend to." I accepted the candy, and watched in awe as L very ordinarily straightened his faded sweatshirt. I had never quite seen a sweatshirt as white as his. Yet, I wasn't really used to seeing much clothes at all, since I only really wore one little outfit while out on my own. I guess it was just L, and that's why it was fascinating.

L was right, it was about time for me to go. I actually had a bit of business to attend to myself.

* * *

Walking the halls back to my room, I got lots of stares and snotty looks. I simply thought everyone was having just as bad a day as me. At that thought, I chuckled aloud, and the few that weren't staring me down like I was a piece of unwanted trash, began to look up from what they were doing to join in.

_Oh great! _I thought _Now they already think I'm nuts! _

I blocked out the others and just thought of L. I'd never really had an idol before, not even anyone to look up to, since my dad was always busy with something else, and wasn't around much anyway.

It made me happy to have a role model for the first time in my life, and staying at Wammy's didn't even seem so bad anymore.

I began to think, you know, maybe it's a good thing I was caught this one time stealing! Maybe coming here was fate, and I could be popular, and have lots of friends! Respect too! I'd be nice to everyone, and they'd be nice to me! I thought about this fantasy life as I went through my room.

The closet for me had a bunch of clothes in it, so Roger must've sent someone to go shopping for me. I continued looking around in drawers and shelves until I heard the door click behind me.

"Hi! You must be Mello! I'm Matt. How are you?" I bombarded the blonde who just walked in, rather happily.

Unlike me, he didn't look to happy. He wore a deep scowl, and I thought his face would split for a second.

"I hate you." He muttered.

I felt the room's temperature drop a few degrees.

* * *

Okay that's it! **Remember the Tokio Challenge!!** If you have any ideas as to what in this chapter relates to Tokio Hotel, **send them in a review!** The first person with the right answer gets a special story or an amv! ( I must warn that the amv will have to be Bleach or Death Note. I only have those clips. But I can do any kind of slideshow you want!!)


	3. Damage

Okay...it's official. I deserve to die. And all of you are the ones who need to kill me! I've been away longer than I thought...I was sort of caught up in my Tokio business, then procrastination set in...and now I feel terrible!!

Speaking of Tokio Hotel, I got like two entries, and sadly, no one won!! AWW

The answer to the challenge was: "When Roger and I were inside, he led me to **ROOM 483 **in the boys dorm"

Tokio Hotel released an album in 2007 entitled "Zimmer 483" translated to: Room 483

Uhh...thank you to the few who entered...I love you anyway! :huggle:

Much love to Jayce! I know you've waited long enough for this! I'm giving you this! You are my motivation, remember that ALWAYS!! :kiss kiss:

ALRIGHT ON WITH DEE TALE!!

* * *

Chapter Three- -Shadow of the Day- - Damage

* * *

_What? _I thought. _He hates me already? He didn't even gimme a chance! Oh yeah...I forgot, he's gonna be all... territorial. _"Uhh, okayy" I paused. "So, could you help me with something?"

"No" I smiled inwardly at his reply. Irking him was sorta fun.

"Where is my first class?" I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. "It says the class is Health, but what room?"

He scowled and rolled his eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything."

I crossed my arms and huffed, pretending to be angry. "Fine. But I already know you have that class as well and I'll just follow you!" He turned around to put his books on his desk and was silent after that. I felt I had won, and celebrated my small victory by sticking my tongue out to his back.

Both of us went to bed then, and I couldn't help but think of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning, dear Mello" I sang to him at 6:45. I was already dressed, but couldn't actually leave until HE was dressed and ready. It took him 10 minutes to get done, and that left us 10 minutes to get to class.

I walked right behind him, and he didn't say a word. When we walking down a deserted hallway, I started to get confused. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked him hotly. "Health."

And that was all he said.

I looked at the doors in the hallway, they all had names like 'Molly', 'Sarah', 'Linda', and 'Carrie'.

"I don't think we're going to health, Mello..." I complained to him.

"It's a short cut! How about you shut the heck up before I leave you here!?" Mello snapped at me abruptly, and I did not protest any further.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like an adult's voice and before I knew it, Mello was gone.

"Mello! WAIT!"

"Matt? What are you doing in the Girl's dorm? You should be in class right now, right?" It was Roger. Of course...

"I was just t-taking a, a short cut...I-" "No excuses! Now, I'll take you to class, so I make sure you get there." Roger patted my back and gently pushed me forward. I was going to KILL Mello, KILL HIM!

We got to class rather quickly and I got such a WARM welcoming when we stalked in the quiet classroom.

"Oh Matt! How come you're so late? We left our room at the same time..." Mello smirked to me.

"Matt got lost. I apologize on his behalf, Ms. Joness." Roger said to the teacher and I sat down in an empty seat towards the back of the room.

"Mello! You DICK! Why did you do that to me?" I whispered harshly to him.

"You need to remember your place. You are inferior to me, and you better not forget it."

* * *

I thought about what Mello said me much more than Ms. Joness' lesson. My fantasy life was getting shot down by a chocolate bar and no amount of bright sides will make me feel any better.

This is another time I wish I had died that night with my parents.

At the end of the lesson, we had some free time, so I pulled out my notebook and began to doodle. I was pretty good at it, always had been. I only looked up at the noisy world around me when my name was called.

"Matt!" A hand grabbed my doodle, looked it over, and smashed it into a ball.

"You took out of our class time today..." The boy said.

"Wha..." I was still quite confused about the blur of events that just layed itself out in front of me.

"This class is important to our final at the end of the semester, and just because you're number three, you think you can come in here and ruin it for the rest of us!"

I don't recall telling anyone this, but when I turned nine, two years ago...my father got me a pair of orange lensed swimming goggles. It was a strange present, but it was also the first, and LAST present I'd ever remember getting from him. He was busy with work on many of my birthdays.

I hold them dear, and consider them a treasure. And since the day I got them, without fail, I have worn them. Whether it's Spring, Summer, Fall, or Winter, they are either on my eyes, or resting atop my head.

Now this boy, a complete stranger, some... _Wammy kid _decides he wants to take them for a joy ride.

He grabbed them and placed them on his head, laughing. "And what's up with these stupid goggles? I thought you were smart, kid, but I might be wrong for once!"

By this time, a few of his buddies came over too, and soon they had called the rest of the class over until everyone but Mello was standing in a circle around my desk. Ridiculing me to what felt like no end.

Every class after was the same damn way! We'd sit and "enjoy" our lessons, then I'd be pushed around by the little demons I'm forced to go to class with! That is, all except for Mello. I don't know what's up his ass, but he's obviously too good to make fun of me!

My goggles were back, and safe in my pocket, which is really all that mattered to me at the moment anyway. I have been alone since I was about nine and a half...that's a whole two years before now! And I have never felt so helpless and aware that I am alone.

After classes were all finished, I hurried to my room, only to be greeted by a chocolate clad Mello, who was pretty content on giving me the cold shoulder.

I had no where to go, I wanted to scream, but I went to see L instead.

* * *

Okay!! WOW! This felt good! It took an hour to type, which isn't bad at ALL considering that I'm roleplaying with Jayce-chan at the moment, and got distracted by Bill a few times...

Anyway, If you're still reading this story, please review. Depending on if you like it, even if you don't, review...I'll update quicker. I don't feel like writing if I think no one's reading.

I have other things I can be doing...like...GETTING READY FOR THE TOKIO HOTEL CONCERT IN 6 DAYS!! :dances to Final Day:


End file.
